Mass Effect Ranma style
by ranchi
Summary: Ranma goes to space to look for the person who killed his wife and nearly his kids and ends up on the normandy.please R


**Disclaimer: Ranma ½,Mass Effect and Tenchi Muyo! belong to their own respective creators/owners and are only being used in this fanfic for fun and not profit.**

**This fic is spent in the Mass Effect world. I'm playing the game so it probably wont match up to the game in everyway at all its going to be fairly rough story okay**

**Mass effect Ranma style**

**Chapter 1 The Beginning.**

**2183 CE**

**2572 GS**

In outer space for from earthWe see Ranma on the shooting range of the Citadel Security Service

(C-Sec) in the Citadel he only been working for them for a few months know he left earth to get away and do some good work joining the Normandy working under the captain Shepard to what he said over the intercom they were to stop saren from finding the conduit which might stop the reapers from coming if that is true but he cant stop thinking how he ended up joining the crew the first time when he was still on earth and figured out the martial arts wont work against other Alien races in a fist fight that cost him his wife and nearly his Kids 6 years ago they are know 20 years old and working with earth military know if they might attack again so he decide to work and stop things from happening again like that it will haunt him every so often that he was basically powerless against there numbers.

**Flashback**

Looking up in the sky seeing flashes and explosion he told his family to get in there house to keep safe.

When they got in a ship crashed on the dojo and an escape pod next to it a alien comes out of it one Ranma has not seen before ever looks at him then charges at him with his fist cocked back ready to strike Ranma in his face and he barely dodges it just in time and counters it with a right hook to the aliens stomach. Ranma knew that if he didn't stop him are kill him he are his wife and kids wont live another day he had to win. Dodging another kick to the head followed by a one two punch to the stomach Ranma falls back to get a breather and to fire of one of his MOKOTAKABISHA at hi opponent it hit dead on but only pushed him back a bit only smoke coming of his amour it surprised Ranma for a couple of seconds leaving an opening for the alien which he took hitting Ranma into there house followed by the alien. Ranma looked up seeing his kids behind his wife all looking scared and worried for him to his left and in front of him was the alien pointing at what looked to some type of gun then he fired it hitting Ranma in his chest under his collar bone he screamed and so did his family at the same time thinking he being killed. The alien the pointed the gun at his wife and kids firing not caring where it hit then walked of not doing anything else then Ranma blacks out.

Waking up looking around for his wife and kids seeing he was not at home but in Tofu's clinic patched up looking to his right and left where his son and daughter then thinking where was his wife gone. Shouting for Tofu to come talk to him so he can find out what happened to her.

"Morning Ranma I guess you want to know what happened do you" said a very sad Tofu.

"yes what happened to my wife" said a very annoyed Ranma for Tofu to get to the point.

"Okay then but first let me check you over to see if you need anything patched up from you sudden movement okay, do you need a drink are any food while I tell you I can get Kasumi to prepare you something if you like ?" said Tofu checking Ranma over

"just a drink for now please " said Ranma tiredly

"Okay Kasumi can you get us a drink please for me and Ranma" shouted Tofu to her

"All right doc what the good news first kay I want to know about the kids first they seem okay enough from here" said Ranma looking at his kids

"Okay there still shook up there just went to sleep a few hours ago, they been looking after you while you where unconscious for the past few days, they have not talked much to me are Kasumi only to themselves" tofu said

"DAYS how long I been out for ?" Ranma said surprised

"5 Days I'm afraid Ranma but you wife didn't make it past the 2nd day, I'm sorry I couldn't do much for her she was to badly hurt on the inside she blocked the hits to your children with her own body it worked but whatever he used hit her lungs it slowed it down and only got your children sides just burning the skin" tofu said barely keeping his grief from showing while he told a distraught Ranma who looked to about to start crying his heart out at any minute.

Kasumi walked in with the drinks and gave one to Ranma and Tofu. Ranma took the drink and barely said thank you to her. Kasumi said to him "Are you all right Ranma I know it must be a lot to take in but your wife did say she was happy to have married you and wants you to live your life out and look after the kids and not just grieve over her for the rest of your life okay Ranma"

"Thank you Kasumi " Ranma said starting to cry know.

His kids woke up to there farther crying and went up to him Ranma saw this and took each one in each whispering everything will be fine for the moment and when he gets ready to travel and buried his wife they will go to Masake shrine to see a friend and to see if they could stay awhile seeing as there home wasn't liveable at the moment. "Okay Papa" they both said together

**A few days later **

Standing in front of a grave was Ranma and his two kids with tears going dawn there face as they where about to go to Ranma's friends place Masaki shrine just saying there farewells to the grave site

"Come on Ranko, Kira we got to go are we miss the next train to Ohkayama okay guys" said Ranma "I know you don't want to go but we do need to get a move on okay."

"Yes Papa we know we just miss Mama that's all right bro" said Ranko "yes sis"

"I do to guys come pick up your things and we get going okay"

"yes Papa" they both said sadly.

They set of to the train station with one last look at the grave stone which said

**Akane ****Saotome**

**A great friend to all and Mother to **

**Her children and will be missed by her**

**Family and friends **

**Especially her husband**

**R.I.P**

So Ranma and his children walked of to the train station to meet Ranma friend at the Masake shrine in Ohkayama.

**End Flashback**

Ranma was brought out his reminiscing by his communicator going of answering it "Hello there"

"Hi there Ranma would you please go to earth embassy to meet commander Shepard your be given a reassignment by them all will be explained there okay"

"Okay then you got anything else to tell me like WHY" Ranma shouting the last bit.

"No I'm not been told anymore than that sorry"

"okay I'll go see what they want" Ranma said reluctantly Ranma saying walking of to the earth embassy .

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS IF SO PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY IF YOU DO I'LL KEEP ADDING TO IT THANK **_

_**FROM RANCHI**_


End file.
